Be My Player 2
by MondayFriday
Summary: Jasper and Peridot are in college enjoying a video game, one day Jasper brings some shocking news that shakes their relationship Jaspidot/ jasper x Peridot/ Peridot x Jasper/ Steven Universe/ Human AU/ One-Shot/ Rated T for profanity


**Author's Note: This is a Jaspidot human AU one-shot. I wrote it because today is my birthday! =) Happy Birthday to me, Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to the chick who probably fell asleep half way writing this~... happy birthday to me =)**

* * *

It was a regular day; Peridot and Jasper sat cross-legged on the ground playing video games in the dorm Peridot shared with Lapis. They were playing an old school racing game Jasper fished out of Peridot's game rack.

"How the heck did you get in the lead!?" Peridot yelled, smashing buttons on her controller.

"There was a tunnel and I went through that shit." Jasper laughed.

"Ugh!" Peridot snarled, after a few minutes a whistled sounded, Jasper crossed the finish line. Peridot got up and stomped around her room, yelling at Jasper's victory.

"How the heck did you win?! You picked Donkey Kong he's the slowest guy!" Peridot yelled.

"A lot of tunnels, a lot of nuking the other carts with those bombs that walk around." Jasper said picking out a new character. Peridot sat down next to her girlfriend and searched through the characters.

"Last time I pick Yoshi, like seriously, the fuck is he? I swear I'm going to start a petition so gorillas and turtle-dragons can't drive. _"Music is ruining the kids"_ no it's this shit." Jasper laughed at her girlfriend's rant before starting another game.

 ***Minutes pass***

"Peri?" Jasper said still looking at the TV.

"What?" Peridot asked.

"…what's the future look like to you?"

Peridot looked at Jasper as if she'd grown a second head, "What kind of question is that?" Peridot asked, focusing back on her game.

"How long have we been dating?" Jasper asked.

"Um… four years in December: Three if you don't stop being creepy." Peridot pouted.

"I don't want to date anymore." Jasper said, Peridot paused the game, still looking at the screen.

"…" Peridot held her head down, her face still blank. Jasper fiddled with her controller as if the game wasn't paused. Peridot stood up, her shoulder's bunched and hands tightly balled into fists.

"So… what did the past three years mean? Was I just a joke?" Peridot asked.

"No Peridot-"

"NO!" Peridot yelled, forcing back tears "If you want to break up then fine! Get out! There's the door!" Peridot pointed to the door. Jasper stood and looked down at her angry girlfriend.

"Will you shut up and listen?!" Jasper yelled.

"You just broke up with me! What do you want to do kick me in the ribs?!" Peridot grabbed Jasper's bag and threw it at her, "Get out of my room!"

Jasper grabbed Peridot's wrists "I'm not breaking up with you!" Jasper yelled.

Finally there was silence.

"You…" Jasper slowly let go of Peridot's wrists, "… aren't breaking up with me?" Peridot cradled her arms.

"No!" Jasper yelled throwing her arms into the air. She stroked her hands in her hair and plopped to the ground. Peridot walked over to her and sat beside her. What should she say? _"Hey I was mad so get over it?"_ So many thoughts ran through her head.

Peridot nudged Jasper with a game controller; Jasper looked at it before taking it. Peridot grabbed the other controller and unpaused the game. They played for an hour, barely moving; the other racers had since crossed the finish line.

"About what I was trying to say earlier," Jasper said. Peridot braced herself, if she didn't want to break up before she probably wanted to now.

"I don't want to date anymore." Jasper said still eyeballing the TV.

"Peridot you're weird, you're nerdy, you nag me even when you're not in the room, hell, even when you're not in the same building as me! The other day in my dorm I had socks on the floor and I thought ' _Let me get this before Peridot loses her mind'."_ Peridot giggled a little at this, a few tears still falling.

"You're crazy, you're annoying, you're a pain in my ass and honestly I should've bailed when you threw that temper tantrum. _Should have_ ; but I'm not. Because I love you, and honestly marriage doesn't mean a lot to me but I want to experience everything with you. So, Peridot?" Jasper said this all the while playing the game.

"Jasper…" Peridot cried, her tears staining the controller in her hands.

"Wanna be my player 2?" Jasper focused on the screen, but wiped the tear on her lover's cheek with her thumb.

"Could you put up with me?" Peridot asked, Jasper nodded.

"I mean seriously, for the rest of your life?" Jasper nodded again.

"What about school? Are we moving? What about money? Can we afford a wedding? I mean-" Jasper kissed Peridot, ending her rant. Jasper broke their kiss, kissing Peridot's bottom lip before resting her forehead on her lover's forehead.

"Let me worry about that." Jasper pulled Peridot into her lap, kissing her as she gripped Peridot's hips.

"Jasper?" Peridot said breaking their kiss. Jasper kissed along Peridot's collar.

"Mhm?" Jasper mumbled.

"I'm player one," Peridot pulled away, she cupped Jasper's cheeks with her hand "Always".


End file.
